


Increments

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Lindir twenty-three seconds to notice Erestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Increments

It took twenty-three seconds for Lindir to notice Erestor.

It took one second for him to realize that Erestor was beautiful.

It took a week to work up the courage to ask him out.

It took four tries to get Erestor to agree.

It took a date and a half for them to kiss.

It took a month of dating for Lindir to say _I love you_.

It took another month for Erestor to say it back.

It took six days before Erestor collapsed sobbing in Lindir's arms.

It took Lindir nine minutes and seventeen seconds to find out why.

It took Erestor three years to work through the memories and insecurities.

It took three days for them to fall into Lindir's bed.

It took the rest of Imladris a month to notice.

It took them four more months to get married. 

* * *

It took one hundred and twenty-eight years before Lindir traveled to Lothlorien.

It took two weeks for them to realize he hadn't gotten there.

It took the patrol six days to find his bloody, mangled body.

It took three days for them to bring him back to Imladris.

It took two minutes and thirty-nine seconds for Erestor to hear the news, and forty-one seconds to see Lindir's corpse.

It took one point six seconds for Erestor to shatter.

It took five hours and eighteen minutes for Glorfindel to drag a near-catatonic Erestor away from the body.

It took a day and a half for Elrond to notice the symptoms of fading.

It took two weeks for Erestor to die of grief.

It took Lindir and Erestor eight days to find each other in the Halls of Mandos.


End file.
